


Dying love

by Kamaleen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie Spoilers, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: This was not the first time Galen was on his back with his legs spread. When they're younger, Galen had, more than one time, welcomed Orson to do as he pleased.But this time, this time it was different. Lyra was dead, and Jyn, oh, may the Force please save her. She's the only thing he had now, the only thing he wanted to protect. Orson was whom he wanted to protect once, but no more, the man he loved was long gone; consumed by greed and ambitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just watch Rogue one. I didn't know why I wrote this story either.
> 
> Spoil Alert! If you haven't watched the movie yet, go watch it first.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

This was not the first time Galen was on his back with his legs spread. When they're younger, Galen had, more than one time, welcomed Orson to do as he pleased.

But this time, this time it was different. Lyra was dead, and Jyn, oh, may the Force please save her. She's the only thing he had now, the only thing he wanted to protect. Orson was whom he wanted to protect once, but no more, the man he loved was long gone; consumed by greed and ambitions.

"Galen, what is it? You seem to be…distracted. Is it something I should know?"

A smooth gentle voice, but the hand the hit his butt wasn't gentle at all. Galen winced, trying to relax as the third finger was added. It's still hurt, but this time it came from the inside. But when Orson pushed into him, Galen almost forgot everything. It hurt, of course, but the pleasure that came with the pain promised him something better.

"Nothing" he gritted out, then grunted as Orson slapped his buttock again.

"Come on Galen," Orson almost purred, hand on his hip tightened. "We've known each other since we're kids. And I just spare your girl, you should be more grateful."

Galen kept his mouth shut. He hoped that Jyn would do as he said and survived.

Galen gasped when Orson pulled his legs up to rest them on his shoulders. "Sorry about the table," his friend whispered, lips closed to Galen's ear and that made the scientist shivered. "When we reach Edu, you'll have a proper bed. I promise."

"A proper bed and more lube," Galen grunted. He knew he should be angry, sad, or at least didn't enjoy one bit of Orson's touch. But it had been so long, so long since they had been this close. He knew he shouldn't be making jokes here, but his reaction did surprised Orson. The other man's pace faltered, before Orson grinned and quickened his pace, drawing gasps and moans from Galen.

"I'm happy you still have your spirit," Orson smiled. "You'll need that a lot at the research facility. And I'll be hard on you, even that we're friends; we've a deadline to meet."

"You've been hard on me already," Galen chuckled, before it was turned to a gasp as Orson jabbed at the bunch of nerves inside. "And you're hard…in…me…Orson!" He yelped when Orson bit his neck.

"That's for making terrible jokes," Orson smirked as he pushed in further. "How long had it been? Ten years? You're still as tight as ever."

Galen hummed his response, before it was changed to a moan when Orson kept stimulating him from that spot. It was too much and he hadn't had done this for years now. Half of him was disgusted at himself for loving what Orson was doing to him. They're friends with benefit before, but he hadn't…he hadn't thought that in the darkest time of his life he would turn to rely on the faked comfort from Orson. Orson Callan Krennic. A Director of the Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperial Military. His friend who had once shared his dream of seeing the galaxy became a better palace with their inventions. But then the darkness took him – turned him into a monster who chased only his ambitions.

Galen bit his lips as he reached his peak. Orson was still moving within him, milking him through his orgasm before finishing himself. Galen winced as something warm was shot inside his body, but then Orson just had to pull out to let the rest of his seed spattered the inner of Galen's thighs. Galen glared at the other, hoping that the ship had a fresher attached to Orson's room. He didn't want to be escorted to the bathroom by those troopers.

"The fresher is over there." Luckily, Orson seemed to be able to read his mind, and Galen was sure that the bastard had intended to make their sex this messy as if pushing Galen to half lay on the table wasn't messy enough. It's easy for Orson to get back to normal, just wiping the mess away and tucking himself back, but Galen wasn't going to walk around with something sticky on the inner of his thigh.

"The bed was that way." Orson continued, pointing at the bed at the other corner. "You can rest until we reach Edu."

Galen mumbled his gratitude and got down from the table, wincing as pain shot through his lower body. He made his way to the fresher and sighed, discarding of his clothes and got to the shower. A nice shower to wipe his tears away and to catch up to everything.

Lyra was dead, Jyn was sent away. He hoped that Saw would find her as they had promised. He was escorted to the Imperial's ship with chains around his wrists. Now he's on an Imperial's cruiser, heading planet Edu. And he just had sex with Orson.

"I'm so sorry Lyra. Lyra, Jyn, I'm sorry," Galen gasped as he cried. He was disgusted of himself for seeking comfort from the man who had just taken everything away from him. When they're just kids, they used to comfort each other when one was sad. Galen guessed that he was too stubborn to believe that Orson didn't care about him anymore.

Galen tried to think of Lyra, tried to tell himself that she was dead because of Orson. But it's not Orson who pulled the trigger first. No, Orson wanted her alive to be the hostage, he wanted to use Lyra and Jyn to make Galen cooperated.

 _No, I won't cooperate._ Galen thought, grimacing and dreading what the Imperial had in mind for their future weapons. _I will give them the weapon they want, but I will make sure they won't be able to use it for long._

 

Orson was at his table as Galen emerged from the fresher. He seemed to be reading some reports.

"How long until we reached Edu?" Galen asked, walking toward the bed. He knew better than trying to escape.

"About half a galactic day." Orson replied, eyes still on the holopad. "I suggested you sleep. You must be tired."

Galen nodded and walked toward the bed. He heard Orson moved as he was about to close his eyes. Galen looked up, and saw Orson standing beside the bed.

"You're less stubborn than I've thought," Orson commented, sitting down on the bed. "What's in your mind?"

"Nothing," Galen shook his head. "Please Orson, I just cried in the shower. Just leave me alone."

Orson raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He moved away and Galen close his eyes. He would need his energy once they reached Edu.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Orson visited him twice per galactic week. Sometimes he just came to check on the progress, but sometimes he came to pull Galen to his room. Orson kept to his promise about the lube, but only if he visited Galen at night that Galen would have a proper bed when they had sex. And sometimes the Director would take him out for dinner, just liked when they're still friends, except that they had troopers following them everywhere.

Galen knew that there was no way he could escape, so he tried to bury himself with works. Inventing and designing something always got his mind off things, and sometimes sex helped him forgot the terrible pain in his chest too.

 

"What's in your mind Galen?"

Orson asked him one night after the sex. Galen was laying on his side and Orson was half sitting half laying on the bed besides him, reading a report via his holopad.

"Nothing" Galen replied, trying to chase the image of his daughter away from his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her – wondering how she was – he shouldn't give himself hope that he would see her again. There was no way Orson would let him leave Edu.

"If you're wondering if you'll be here until you die, please rest assured that it's not my intention to let you live the rest of your life in this facility." Orson spoke, one hand rested on Galen's shoulder, massaging him softly. "After the weapon is finished and tested, I'll take you to other planet. A peaceful one, where you could have a farm and live the simple life you want."

"If you're lying, next time I will take you against the wall without a lube." Galen said and Orson chuckled. They both knew too well of Galen when he topped. He's even gentle than Orson, even when he was taking the other against the wall.

"Then I will prepare myself before visiting you," Orson shook his head with a smile. "Come on Galen, we both know better than that. I always keep my promise when it comes to you."

"I know," Galen replied. Orson had promised to hunt him down before he fled the Imperial army, and he succeeded. "I know."

"Get some rest."

Orson said, hand moved to caress Galen's cheek. Then the Director of the Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperial Military was up and redressed himself.

"Meetings?"

Galen asked from where he was on the bed, watching Orson putting his clothes on.

"Yes," Orson replied without telling him further of where and when. "Rest. I'll have the troopers escorted you back in the morning."

So Galen did as he was told, he rested. And tomorrow he would get back to work, the work that he would make it backfire the Imperial.

_Stardust._

He thought, smiling as he thought of his daughter. _Stardust, that's it. Stardust._

He hoped that Orson wouldn't find out what he was planning until it was too late.

 

 

 


End file.
